Je suis Charlie
by Faim de Lou
Summary: Salut. Moi, c'est Charlie. Je n'avais pas prévu que mon assassinat mette ainsi ma patrie en émoi. Techniquement, je n'avais pas non plus prévu d'être assassiné. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter tout ça.


_Je dédie cette fiction à tous les auteurs braves et courageux qui s'engagent si fortement, au péril de leur vie, dans la lutte contre la barbarie et les amalgames entre Ron et les Ogres, Ginny et les Pétasses, Draco et les Chauds Lapins, et qui déclament haut et fort la liberté d'expression de dire que Dumbledore il lèche bizarrement ses bonbons au citron d'abord, et qu'Hermione aime trop trop trop manier la baguette. Avec amour, votre irrévérencieuse auteure._

**Je suis Charlie.**

Salut. Moi, c'est Charlie. Weasley à temps plein, éleveur de dragons à temps partiel, j'ai cru que la Roumanie serait ma seconde patrie jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré l'amour. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Ce con a frappé à ma porte et m'a enlevé à mes occupations quotidiennes. Remarque, vous me direz, l'Amour avec un grand A, il vient rarement avec un cortège de sécurité autour de lui. Et je l'ai suivi, cet abruti. Grand bien m'en a pris. Maintenant, je suis mort.

Mort et heureux, hein. C'est trop cool d'être mort. Bon, c'est atroce aussi mais je m'en fous. Il y a juste maman qui chouine quand je surgis de derrière la pendule, et qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque le jour où j'ai surgi de mon cercueil. Quoi, j'ai pas précisé ? Je suis un fantôme. Et c'est la joie. Maintenant, je suis un mythe. Je suis invulnérable. Bonne chance au crétin qui voudra flinguer ma liberté de ne pas me taire.

Je n'ai même pas attendu qu'on me le propose pour parler. Quand j'ai ressurgi à la cérémonie d'honneur donnée pour moi par le Ministre de la Magie – ce n'est plus Kingsley, il s'est retiré, maintenant c'est Ernie MacMillan –, ils ont tous applaudi mon retour. Et j'ai pu assister à ma propre oraison funèbre. C'était tordant.

Mais attendez. Je ne vous ai pas dit de quoi je suis mort ?

En réalité, c'était un assassinat. Horrible. Avec tout plein de sortilèges de torture, de coupure, de mort. Stylé comme une scène de l'époque du règne de Voldemort. Bien sûr, on n'en fait plus comme ça de nos jours. Alors c'était épique. J'ai eu droit à une mort ex-cep-tion-nelle. Z'êtes trop jaloux, hein ?

Mais remontons un peu plus en arrière, que je vous explique.

Voldemort s'est fait la malle au pays des mourants, vous vous souvenez ? D'ailleurs je ne le comprends pas. Il n'est même pas resté sous forme de fantôme, ce crétin. Alors qu'il avait le choix. On a toujours le choix. Moi, je suis resté pour profiter un peu du spectacle. Et puis, le premier fantôme Weasley, si c'est pas la classe. Je vais même pouvoir explorer le fond du gosier des dragons sans une séquelle. Bref, je m'égare. Voldemort doit bien se marrer, dans l'au-delà, à rejoindre tous les gens qu'il a buté sans pitié et qui n'attendent que l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille.

Peut-être qu'il veut régner sur le monde des esprits, remarquez.

Je lui souhaite bonne chance.

Bref, après son départ, un groupe de ce qui a sûrement dû être ses ex-fidèles a commencé à surgir. Eux aussi, ils dépassaient l'idéologie sang-pur puisqu'ils voulaient avadakedavériser tout ce qui ne voulait pas se soumettre. Et les Moldus en passant. Ils se faisaient appeler les Nagâ, en l'honneur de Nagini je crois. Une brave bande un peu fanatique sur les bords, mais au départ rien de bien relayé.

C'est à cette époque que j'ai eu la Vocation. Une jeune journaliste sexy répondant au doux nom de Lavande Brown s'était payée une visite dans mon élevage, et elle en était revenue avec des dessins tordants sur les habitants du camp. Séduit par ses caricatures et par sa paire de jambes, j'avais décidé d'abandonner mes grosses peluches cracheuses de feu un temps pour explorer un continent un peu plus secret mais tout aussi chaud-bouillant. Je parle de l'Angleterre, bien sûr.

Bref, cette blonde fort exotique pour un rouquin tel que moi me conduisit dans ses locaux. Ceux, non pas de Sorcière Hebdo où elle me révéla avoir rêvé de travailler, mais d'un journal bien plus modeste, descendant direct du Chicaneur : son supplément humoristique. Au milieu de caricatures fort improbables des ministres tueurs de Chosus à Nachoires, on trouvait une série de critiques politiques, sociales, morales et économiques, dont celles de ma suédoise britannique. Même si je ne pouvais garantir de la justification de tous ces pamphlets, je ne pouvais nier à ma blonde un certain talent. Celle-ci, ravie, réussit à me faire engager à ses côtés, et c'est ainsi que je me mis à aligner des dessins remplis de mordant et d'irrévérence aux côtés de ma demoiselle.

Ce fut à cette époque que le mouvement des Nagâ (les fans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous suivez ?) commença à passer à l'action. Des petites tortures par-ci, par-là. C'était pas joli-joli et parfois pro mais il y avait parmi eux quelques mecs pas très malins qui rendaient la critique facile. C'est donc avec une joie mal dissimulée que je m'attelais à la tâche de les croquer, eux, puis leur Seigneur se tenant la tête entre les mains. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis particulièrement fier de mon dessin de deux encapuchonnés devant le cadavre d'une sang-pure, se demandant si elle pouvait encore se racheter de ses fautes en tant qu'Inferi portant un petit spermatozoïde d'une grande lignée.

Ils réagirent mal, je l'admets. Je reçus plus de menaces de mort qu'Harry Potter en faux survivant, Luna Lovegood accusant Gilderoy Lockart de sucer l'esprit de ses fans pour se guérir et Drago Malefoy, dans l'affaire des diamants de Farfadet, réunis. Ça me faisait marrer et je continuais. C'était un peu le jeu du record, entre nous, et d'autres dessinateurs s'y mirent.

Puis vint le drame. Ils débarquèrent dans les locaux et nous avadakedavérisèrent les uns après les autres. J'eus même droit à quelques Doloris, et je peux vous dire que ça chatouillait. Je n'eus jamais aussi mal de ma vie. Ce qui est cool maintenant que je suis mort.

Je n'eus jamais droit à autant de compliments qu'après ce jour. Zacharias Smith, du département de la justice magique, me fit même une oraison larmoyante qui n'avait d'égal en perte lacrymale que la quantité de venin qu'il avait lâchée lorsque j'avais croqué sa méthode de reversement des allocations sorcières. Marietta Edgecombe elle-même appela au soutien national de la communauté sorcière, oubliant le front que je lui avais dessiné en couverture du numéro 42. Mon brave Ron-Ron tapa dans la main de Drago Malefoy rien que pour cela.

C'était très drôle.

Puis vint le temps de l'horreur.

x

Au début, voir mon nom dans tous les journaux, c'était carrément tordant. Les témoignages qui abondaient, les éloges funèbres, mon talent hurlé sous tous les toits… J'aimais plutôt ça, je dois l'avouer. Revoir mes dessins gribouillés à la va-vite et qualifiés de chefs-d'œuvre… Ouais, cool. On m'élevait même un mythe d'homme en avance sur son temps, défenseur de la liberté d'expression et de tous ces trucs auxquels je n'avais pas pensé en faisant juste mon job. Dessiner, quoi.

Puis la presse et la radio sorcière se mirent à souligner le fait que l'on s'attaquait à un média. Ils avaient disséminé des Aurors un peu partout pour choper les assassins – j'espérais qu'ils réussiraient, que je n'aie pas fait une visite au Ministère pour rien – et la traque était devenu l'unique sujet de discussion de ces gens-là. Ils commencèrent à vendre des interviews de témoins, des photos mouvantes de la scène, et j'en passe. Des sorciers se teignirent les cheveux en roux Weasley en signe de protestation.

Puis le Ministre Macmillan s'empara de l'occasion de booster ses sondages d'opinion et déclara « condamner fermement cet acte terroriste ».

Et en effet, d'assassinat, c'était devenu du terrorisme puisque les témoignages de personnes qui psychotaient et prétendaient avoir aperçu un Nagâ dans leur garage à balai se multipliait à vitesse grand V. Pour parachever le tout, Macmillan conseilla une manifestation de Têtes Rousses sur le Chemin de Traverse, duquel, informé, je décidais de me rendre. Les gens serraient les uns contre les autres avec un faux air bravache qui manqua de me faire hurler de rire, tant on voyait qu'ils crevaient de trouille. Le phénomène de groupe leur rendait de l'assurance, l'illusion ridicule d'être invulnérables – et je peux en parler, moi qui me suis fait descendre au milieu de mes potes – sans comprendre qu'ils formaient une cible facile.

Mais le pire fut sans doute quand j'entendis ce qu'ils hurlaient.

« JE SUIS CHARLIE ! »

Je m'esclaffais. J'avais subi un drôle de sort de clonage. Je m'aperçus alors qu'ils arboraient tous des t-shirts ou inscriptions au maquillage du type « Je suis Charlie », ou des plus variés « Même pas peur », « Essaye de me lancer un sort » ou « Liberté d'expression ». Je sortis de la foule en bondissant dans les airs tels que mes pouvoirs me le permettaient. Un manifestant leva la tête et s'émerveilla.

« Mais c'est Charlie…

-Quoi ? Lequel ?

-Charlie Weasley !

-LE Charlie Weasley ?!

-Où ça ?

-Mais où est Charlie ? »

Je n'y tins plus. J'allais me bidonner en paix à l'autre bout de l'Ecosse.

x

-Bordel.

-Chéri ! s'exclama Fleur.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, en train d'écouter la radio. Bill se cogna violemment le tibia contre un pied de table.

-T'as pas entendu ? Charlie est mort.

-Ils répètent ça en boucle depuis des semaines. Tu n'as pas reçu de hibou pour l'enterrement ? Ils vont faire une cérémonie publique. Toute la famille est conviée, d'après la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Caché à l'intérieur du mur, je vis mon frère plaquer son poing sur la table.

« Et ça ne t'émeut pas plus que ça ?!

-Bien sûr que si, dit Fleur, c'est ton frère. Je l'aimais bien. Mais je ne peux pas pleurer ! J'ai la chance que tu sois en vie, alors j'en profite ! Mais je suis d'accord. Un attentat comme ça… c'est horrible… Décidément, on ne sera jamais en sécurité dans ton pays, mon cœur. Allons nous installer en France, c'est bien plus sûr. Loin de ces… sauvages…

-Mon frère est mort, s'atterra Bill. Tu ne comprends pas. Mon frère est mort !

-Je…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Ta sœur est en vie, elle !

-Oui, mais…

-Pourquoi est-elle en vie alors que mon frère est mort, hein ? C'est injuste !

-Oh écoute, ma sœur ne dessinait pas des Nagâ ! »

Bill se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Tu ne ressens rien ! Il défendait la liberté de dessiner ! OK, je lisais pas, et je trouvais qu'il avait un trait de merde, mais c'était quand même un mec génial ! Ils l'ont dit à la RITM. Tout le monde sait que la radio a toujours raison ! Et ils l'ont assassiné, comme ça. Pour tuer sa liberté d'expression. Ils l'ont tué parce qu'il était libre, hein ? Pas parce qu'il les avait blessés dans leur amour propre pour faire de la surenchère et remplir leurs pages en se marrant !

-T-tu ne c-comprends pas, bredouilla Fleur. J'ai peur. Et si en marchant dans la rue, je rencontrais un Nagâ et qu'il trouvait que mon regard m'insulte ? Je sais que j'habite super loin de là où ils crèchent, mais quand même. J'ai peur ! Et puis je les critique, ils ont des espions partout, ils vont venir me tuer ! »

C'est le moment que choisit la radio pour grésiller :

_« Charlie était un garçon exceptionnel. Nous étions amis, vous savez. Nous nous entendions à merveille. J'admirais son courage. Il était gentil, brillant, cultivé, et même plutôt beau gosse. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Alors pour lui ce soir, je suis Charlie._

_-Merci, Hélène, la remercia le journaliste. »_

C'était la voix d'Hélène Deauclaire. Une jolie Serdaigle avec laquelle le Griffondor que j'étais était sorti pendant quelques semaines avant de la plaquer en public. Elle ne m'avait jamais pardonné. Chaque fois que je la recroisais, c'était une nouvelle crasse qui me tombait sur le coin du nez.

J'essayais de l'imaginer déguisée en homme, en moi, avant de me souvenir que Charlie était un prénom mixte.

x

-Les Nagâ qui ont assassiné Charlie étaient des Sangs Purs, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago Malefoy plongea ses yeux glacés dans ceux du journaliste. Depuis la fin de la guerre, pour parvenir à la réhabilitation de son nom et de son domaine, il avait abusé de la gentillesse de Harry Potter d'une manière intolérable. Il avait même fait la concession de devenir son ami. Des sacrifices monstrueux que même ses derniers truandages n'avaient pas mis à mal. Vous comprenez bien dès lors qu'il était hors de question que ce connard d'amateur de sensationnel fasse capoter tout ça pour un vulgaire sextuple meurtre.

Il prit le temps de caler son menton sur ses doigts, puis il ouvrit posément la bouche.

-Je suis un Sang Pur et je suis fier de mon héritage culturel. C'est un savoir ancestral. C'est un trésor, et j'en défendrai les valeurs jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et j'ai beau être un Sang Pur, ces gens-là, ces… Nagâ… déshonorent notre nom. Ils pervertissent le patrimoine qu'est notre sang.

Il reprit son souffle, et le journaliste en profita pour le couper.

-Mais les Nagâ sont bien de Sang Pur ?

-Vous faites un grossier amalgame, s'irrita Drago. Il ne faut pas confondre Sang Pur et Nagâ. Les Nagâ corrompent notre voie. Ils ne méritent pas leur pureté de sang.

-Un amalgame, répéta le journaliste d'un air songeur, soupesant le pouvoir du mot.

-Un amalgame, appuya Malefoy sans se douter des conséquences terribles qu'auraient ses paroles.

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une inspiration. Il déglutit. Ce qu'il allait dire était un véritable sacrifice :

-Voyez-vous, aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous Charlie. Aujourd'hui, je suis Charlie, et c'est avec une très grande fierté que je le clame à toute l'Angleterre magique.

La quinte de toux qui suivit le força de s'éloigner du micro, tandis que l'interviewer s'inquiétait de son état de santé. Il fit signe d'une main que tout allait bien, s'éloigna, et alla vomir dans l'angle de mur le plus proche. Il venait quand même de se comparer à un _Weasley_. Pire, dire qu'il s'y identifiait. Ce serait sans doute le plus grand sacrifice de sa carrière de politicien et il n'était pas sûr de le reproduire. Son père était sans doute en train de se retourner dans sa tombe.

Il alla rendre le contenu de son estomac avec soulagement. Un Récurvite plus tard, il était d'attaque, le sourire aux lèvres, pour sa prochaine preuve de mauvaise foi.

Finalement, Père aurait été fier de lui.

Oui, bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la Mort m'offre un Traducteur Instantané de Pensées Malefoysiennes. Parce que ça avait beau être super fidèle, je savais parfaitement que je ne m'en serais pas moins bien porté si j'avais pu m'en passer.

x

Il me suffit de trois journées de calvaire pour être pris d'une forte envie de me suicider. Je tentais de ce pas l'expérience avant de me rendre compte que, pas de chance ! j'étais déjà mort. Cela devint vite embarrassant lorsque les journalistes vinrent me harceler, et je me repliais à Poudlard sous la protection de la vieille McGonagall.

Finalement, être un fantôme, c'était la poisse. J'étais immortel, mais ainsi, je ne pouvais plus passer de l'autre côté. Pas sans avouer à un exorciste mes petits acquis de conscience, comme d'être le responsable d'une ridiculisation de ma patrie, qui était pourtant partie pour être la victime dans cette histoire, et ça, c'était hors de question. Auriez-vous révélé à votre dernier témoin que vous regrettiez d'avoir craqué pour une bombasse blonde et gribouillé pour gagner votre vie à ses côtés ?

Je me décidais donc à attendre quelques siècles, le temps que Bill et Fleur soient redevenus raisonnables, que le mot Sang Pur ne soit pas associé à celui d'Amalgame, qu'on n'écrive plus liberté avec un grand C et que tout le monde ait oublié qui j'étais. Alors seulement, j'irais voir un exorciste pour visiter l'autre côté. En attendant, je changeais de prénom – pas Charlie, par pitié ! – et je décidais de retourner voir mes bons vieux dragons.

Pas de chance pour moi, mes collègues avaient appelé le dernier-né…

…Carlie.


End file.
